23 Crossovers
by Koby J
Summary: Yay! 23 Merlin crossovers most of them Merthur, try to guess them :D
1. The crossovers

**:D Ok, I decided to do one of these as well, just a warning, most of them are merthur. They shouldn't be too hard, hopefully you guys will have fun guessing! Oh and for those who read my latest fic, chapter five will definetly be out by next friday at the latest.**

**BTW: There's one or two I think that are from books**

* * *

1."Do you know what we should do?"  
Arthur gazed hypnotically at Merlin. "Elope?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

---

2. Merlin to Arthur: You're Mister prat prat praticky prat face from Prattown, Pratania. And so's your dad.

---

3. Merlin stood outside Arthurs door.  
*knock knock knock*  
"Arthur."  
*knock knock knock*  
"Arthur."  
*knock knock knock*  
"Arthur."

---

3. Merlin: "I like this castle! You know, it's exciting!"

---

4. Arthur: "Hello. My name is Arthur Pendragon. You killed my manservant. Prepare to die."

---

5. "This is night, Arthurkins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this"

---

6. Arthur stood in the arena, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he fought his competitor. Merlin stood up in the crowd: "Right now I can hardly breathe. Oooh, you can do it just know that I believe!"

---

7. Merlin mumbled in a half sleep like state as Arthur tried to wake him him, "I likey the apples."

---

8. Uther: I am the evil king!  
Morgana: Oh Uther, no one could play him like you could.

---

9. Arthur: "Will you marry me? I'd make a good husband, Merlin."  
Merlin: "You would, Arthur..."  
Arthur: "...But you won't marry me."  
Merlin looked away, a tinge of sadness in his voice, ".. You don't wanna marry me."

---

10. Arthur raised the poison goblet to his lips.  
Merlin: "OK, OK. Fine I'll go out with you"  
Arthur: "No, don't do me any favors."  
Merlin: "No, no I want to."  
Arthur: "Say it."  
Merlin: "I wanna go out with you."  
Arthur: "Say it again."  
Merlin: "I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!"  
Arthur: "All right, all right we'll go out."

---

11. Before Merlin leaves to Ealdor temporarily:  
Arthur: Hey, beautiful! I made you a long-distance relationship kit... I got you a personal herd of messengers so we can communicate 24/7!  
Merlin: Sounds cute. I can't wait...

---

12. Arthur to Merlin after he has revealed his secret.  
**"**When you say magical, do you mean special?"  
**"**Magical."  
**"** What about... really really cool?"  
**"**MAGICAL!"

---

13. Arthur: "Are you sure you're a sorcerer?"  
Merlin: "My mummy says I am."  
Arthur: "Well, if you are a sorcerer, then in the name of Camelot, I capture you!"  
Merlin: "Okay!"

---

14. Arthur: "Nobody puts Merlin in a corner."

---

15. "Ladies and Gentlemen… I give you… MERLIN! THE EIGHTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!" Merlin stood unhappily in chains

---

16. Arthur: "This part of my life... this part right here? This part is called "being a prat."

---

17. "Oh my god, you killed Gwen. You bastard!"

---

18. Merlin: "I wrote a song about you."  
Arthur: "Really?!"  
Merlin: "Yeah. It's called "Prat in armour".

---

18. Uther: "Anything happens to my ward, I got a .45 and a shovel, I doubt anybody would miss you."

---

19. Merlin: "I can't do chores *fake coughs* I'm sick."  
Arthur: "Boo, you idiot."

---

20. Morgana: "Hey you're from Ealdor right?"  
Merlin: "Yeah."  
Morgana: "Aren't people from Ealdor supposed to be like, not magical?"  
Merlin: "Yeah, maybe, that's why they kicked me out."

---

21. Arthur: "I do believe in sorcerers, I do! I do!"

---

22. Merlin to Arthur: "I just need you to stop being nice to me unless you're gonna marry me."

---

23. Arthur: "Oh my god!"  
Merlin: "What?"  
Arthur: "You're an idiot!"


	2. The answers

**Answer time! If you haven't had a chance to guess yet, stop reading and go back to chp 1 :D! Glad you guys enjoyed it, and now, the answers:**

* * *

1. Glee – Rachel and Finn, episode five

2. Doctor who :D – The doctor to the clockwork droid, The girl in the fireplace

3. Big bang theory – Sheldon knocking on Penny's door, quite a few episodes :D

3. (I accidently did two 3's, sorry D:) Star trek 2009 – Scotty :)

4. Princess bride – Inigo Montoya to Count Rugen

5. Harry potter and the order of the phoenix – To Dudley (Diddykins)

6. High school musical 3 – Gabriella singing to Troy in the game (Song = Now or Never)

7. (This one would have been hard, it's from a book) Paper towns - Said by Lacey on the road trip

8. Moulin rouge! – In the middle of singing 'The pitch', Harry Zidler and Satine

9. Forrest Gump – Forrest and Jenny

10. The notebook – When Noah is hanging off the Ferris wheel, threatening to let go until Allie agrees to go out with him

11. Transformers 2 – Sam to Mikaela before he leaves to college

12. Mr. Magoriums wonder emporium – "The mutant" and Mahoney discussing the store

13. Pooh's heffalump movie – Roo and Lumpy

14. Dirty dancing - Johnny

15. King kong – If you haven't figured it out, Merlin is King kong

16. The pursuit of happyness – The numerous voice-overs Chris does

17. South park – Pretty much in every episode, but with Kenny :)

18. Angus, thongs and perfect snogging – Robbie and Georgia sitting on the rocks

19. Mean girls – Regina and Karen on the phone

20. Twilight – Jessica to Bella

21. Peter pan – You know, that line repeated in everything Peter Pan nearly, "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!

22. He's just not that into you – Beth to Neil (I think his name is Neil?)

23. Monster house – DJ and Chowder :D


End file.
